


He Saw Himself

by 27twinsister



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim, Kamen Rider Saber
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, No Spoilers, Television Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27452887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27twinsister/pseuds/27twinsister
Summary: Mitsuzane turns on the tv and sees news about some Kamen Riders.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	He Saw Himself

**Author's Note:**

> Marked as No Spoilers because it doesn’t explicitly say what Mitchy did or why. Just that he made bad decisions. If you watched Gaim, you know.

Mitsuzane saw on the news that there was a new group of superheroes, Kamen Riders, protecting the city. The group’s identities weren’t necessarily a secret, though they didn’t provide the Rider’s names, just pictures and footage from fights.  
One of them was Kamen Rider Kenzan. His Rider form was green in colour, and there were pictures and videos of him. He was a teenage boy.  
Kenzan was having so much fun fighting. Probably too much. He was definitely a competent fighter, but Mitsuzane bit his lip as he watched the boy laughing and fighting a monster.  
He hoped that the others from Sword of Logos kept their young teammate from making bad decisions.  
Mitsuzane had made bad decisions at that age. He had felt justified in what he was doing at the time. Because...all teenage boys make bad decisions.  
Hopefully this boy wouldn’t make as many bad decisions as Mitchy did.


End file.
